The Other Years
by Count Duckula
Summary: PG-13 for language (Will turn R in later chapters). Hogwarts from a different point of view


**Disclaimer:** Hogwarts and all of the characters therein belong to Jo Rowling, I'm just borrowing them

**Author's Note:** Everytime I read about an original character they are someone's brother/sister/cousin/love interest/aunt/uncle/pedophile of someone else in the book. That's cool and all but what's the point then? So don't really expect to find any Harry Potter characters here. They'll be AROUND, but they're not an intricate part of the story, save for teachers. ALSO, I know I all ready have another character by the name of Sam Rainnes on fanfiction but I'm in love with this name so just go with it :-D

**Chapter 1**

Samantha Rainnes of Number 12 Privet Drive stared out of her window and let out a sigh. Being grounded sucked, and yet, it was almost like not being grounded at all. The only difference is now she was in trouble. David did it on purpose! That little jerk had had it in her for her forever.

"Knock knock." A voice said softly. Sam didn't turn around, she wasn't in the mood for anyone. Dad smiled as he sat next to her on her window seat.

"Hey." She answered still staring out of her window.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm grounded dad."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Look I'm sorry! But David could have gotten really hurt-"

"Please Dad, just don't."

"Okay okay. Well, Happy Birthday." He grinned as he handed her a present.

"What?"

"You know, thirteen years ago today you were born. So it's customary to give gifts." He explained. Sam couldn't stay mad. Not at dad. "So open it!" He cried. For a second Sam couldn't bear to rip open the beautiful sage paper, but in two seconds it was gone to reveal a beautiful leather bound book with a crest on the front. The snake was bold and out lined in gold, and in silver letters along the bottom it read: _Sam Rainnes_ in loopy writing.

"Dad...it's awesome." She whispered.

"Yeah well, it's just a normal journal, but maybe now you can get away. Instead of staying here with us _Muggles_."

"Don't say that. I like being here, this was mum's home."

"You look more like her everyday." He smiled.

"Thanks." Dad kissed her head and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click. Sam took her journal and sat at her desk, pulling her quill from it's resting spot, she began to write.

_August 23_

_My name is Sam. My mum used to call me Sammy, she's dead. She died two years ago. She was an auror and got killed by two wizards while she was trailing them. She was able to curse one before his partner hit her with the Unforgivable..but I miss her sometimes. When she died she was awarded Order of Merlin First Class, since it turned out that man had ordered the attack on some Muggles about a year back. It was great, my mum proved them all wrong with she became an auror..._

_See, my mum was in Slytherin House, that's the crest on the cover. Slytherins are supposed to be mean, abitious, and cunning, but...being ambitious and cunning doesn't make you evil. You just have a low bull tolerance. I'd better explain better. My mum was a witch, her name was Christine O'Conner and she was born in __Northern Ireland__. In fact...every family member before me on my mother's side was born in __Ireland__, except me. It never fails though that they will return to __Britain__ and eagerly await a Hogwarts letter. My mum's was a 30th generation to go to Hogwarts. The first Slytherin in a line of Hufflepuffs. Anyone who has been there is now asking: "WHAT?!", well, my mum wasn't afraid to be sneaky to get the things she wanted. So now another conflict comes into play, how did she meet me dad (Joseph Rainnes), whose a Muggle? Well, mum has a weakness for French Eclaires, and my dad's bakery was the only one who sold them. The rest is history._

_When I was born there was a lot of anticipation (so I"m told) since no one knew WHAT house I would be in. My mum didn't go back to Ireland to have me, she and dad moved to a piece of suburbia hell, and aside from London and Hogwarts, I've never been outside of it._

_My mum told me (before she died of course) that Harry Potter lives just up the street, but I dun think he'd want to talk to me. 1.) He's a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have been rivals since the school opened (which is stupid cause our houses are EXACTLY the same, the only difference is Slytherins don't try to be noble, we can accept being spineless at times.). And second, he's like two years older than me, what would he want to speak to me for? Maybe cause we have something in common, you know, our mum's bein' dead, but, at least I knew mine. At least I can remember the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled at me, and how she knew exactly what I was feeling all time._

_When mum died dad went into a right state. He stopped opening the bakery and we almost lost our house. He used to go through a lot of pictures of her, and go through her old diaries, I think that's what picked him back up again. Her ambition, at least that's what he tells me. So when dad met Loreen, and I saw him smile again, I didn't mind when he told me he wanted to marry her. She's a muggle too, and it took her a little getting used to that I'm a witch (her mum used to tell her scary stories about witches to get her to behave). But she's nice, it's her son David that's a little bastard. He hates me, he hates all witches (nevermind he doesn't know any other ones). I'm grounded cause he insulted my mum and I think I might have jinxed him. Professor McGonagall says that sometimes that can happen. You know, accidentlally cursing someone in a fit of strong anger or fear. She said Harry Potter did it once, but I kinda stopped listening at that point. Harry sounds like a nice guy and all, but it was like that Gilderoy Lockheart guy, after a while you start thinking: "Are you sure he really did all that?" Ack, dad's calling for dinner. I'll come back and write tomorrow, maybe I'll actually have something to write about._

_SAM _


End file.
